Friendship lessons/Season seven
Celestial Advice :Princess Celestia: I loved having you as a student. You challenged me and taught ''me just as much as I taught you. I am embarrassed to admit it, but I was afraid if you made friends you wouldn't need me anymore. :'Twilight Sparkle': Princess Celestia, that is so not true. ''I will ''always need you.'' :Princess Celestia: I think Starlight Glimmer might feel the same way about ''you. If that is what you're afraid of. :'Twilight Sparkle': Maybe it is. Just a little. :'Spike': chuckles Oh, it definitely is. Like a lot. :'Princess Celestia': Here we are after all these years, Twilight. We are living proof that ''letting someone spread their wings doesn't mean you no longer have a place in their lives. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. All Bottled Up :Trixie: Not gonna lie, hearing you and those random ponies say all those terrible things about me wasn't easy. But I needed to hear it. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? :Starlight Glimmer: I didn't want to lose you as a friend. :Trixie: Pfft! Come on! It'd take a lot more than that to lose me. Our friendship is stronger than a few angry words. :Starlight Glimmer: And a magical temper tantrum? :Trixie: Listen, I'd take that over the boring pony you were becoming any day. The Starlight I love is passionate, lively, and yeah, sometimes angry. Those are my favorite parts of you. That, and the fact that you forgive me every time. A Flurry of Emotions :Princess Cadance: But it looks like you had a great time without us. :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, not so much. Flurry got into some mischief, but it wasn't her fault. I shouldn't have agreed to watch her with such a jam-packed schedule. It was too much to juggle. But Flurry taught me an important lesson today. It turns out being the best aunt ever isn't about spending the ''most time with your niece, but spending quality time with her.'' And she taught me a really cool bear game, so I guess I learned two things. Rock Solid Friendship :Pinkie Pie: Maud, I thought you couldn't make a friend without my help, but it turns out you couldn't make a friend ''with my help. I underestimated you.'' And I'm sorry. Fluttershy Leans In :Fluttershy: Sometimes, all we need to do is believe in our dreams. And when we finally reach our goal, we'll know that it was worth what it took to get there. Forever Filly :Zipporwhill: It's just hard for me to believe he's not the same adorable little guy I found anymore. :Sweetie Belle: I understand. But doing things like you used to won't turn him back into a puppy. :Zipporwhill: So... what do I do? :Sweetie Belle: Treat him like the dog he is, and find new favorite things to do together. :... :Rarity: The truth is, I know you're not a little filly anymore. But it's just... the last time we did all of those things together, I... I didn't realize it was gonna be the last last time. I loved doing those things with you. It's hard for me to let that go. :Sweetie Belle: Aww, Rarity! I love being with you too! That will never change! But... maybe we could just try to do different things together? Parental Glideance :Scootaloo: For your entire life, your parents gave you the confidence to believe in yourself. :Rainbow Dash: You're right. I was always so embarrassed by my parents that I didn't realize their support actually made me the awesome, confident, amazing, awesome, and awesome pony I am! sighs And I took them for granted. Hard to Say Anything :Apple Bloom: I'm Big Mac's little sister and these are my friends. We're sorry for everything we put you through today, Sugar Belle. Big Mac never would've gone through with all of those crazy... :Sweetie Belle: ...over the top... :Scootaloo: ...downright ridiculous... :Apple Bloom: ...attempts to impress you if we hadn't put him up to it. But we learned our lesson. Romance isn't about impressin' somepony. It's about doin' somethin' that means somethin' special to that pony you love... heh... throat like a lot. Honest Apple :Applejack: I got so carried away with bein' honest, I guess I didn't think about how I was makin' others feel. :... :Applejack: I thought I was just bein' honest when I said all those things. But somepony helped me realize I was actually bein' hurtful. So for that, I apologize. :Photo Finish: Zo! You don't think fashion is ridiculous?! :Applejack: Uh... Well, I, uh... I still don't understand it. But I appreciate how much it means to y'all and how much hard work you put into it. A Royal Problem :Princess Celestia: Oh, Luna, I can't do this! I was wrong! Your job is so incredibly hard! You have to battle nightmares and work in the darkness and do it all alone! It takes such a brave, strong pony to do what you do! :Princess Luna: And that pony is you. I walked a day in your shoes. I thought all you had to do was smile and be adored all the time, but I was wrong. There is so much more to it than that. Not Asking for Trouble :Prince Rutherford: Pink pony help yaks without yaks asking. Means pink pony understand yaks. :Pinkie Pie: I do? Huh! I do! :Prince Rutherford: Pink pony the best kind of friend. Discordant Harmony :Discord: I was afraid that if you saw exactly how different we are, you wouldn't want to be friends anymore. :Fluttershy: What?! Why would you ever think that? :Discord: Because you and I don't make sense to anypony else. :Fluttershy: That may be true, but we make sense to me. I never would've thought to make singing ginseng before I met you. But you've opened me up to so many more possibilities and ''impossibilities. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you because you're so different from me.'' The Perfect Pear :Apple Bloom: Findin' you and learnin' all about Mom and Dad, I feel like I found a piece of me I didn't even know was missin'. :Applejack: Hearin' their story makes me feel closer to them somehow. :Granny Smith: I'm sorry. I should've told you all about 'em sooner. :Grand Pear: And I should've been here. Ah, I can't believe I let a silly feud keep me from my family. Fame and Misfortune :Coconut Cream: We were having trouble until we read your journal. It showed us that friends can go through all sorts of tough times and come through stronger than before. :... :Rarity: Fads come and go, friendship is forever. :Rainbow Dash: There are worse things than not being able to do anything without being told I'm awesome. :Fluttershy: And we can't change the way other ponies think about us. But we ''can change how we let it affect us.'' :Pinkie Pie: Or how we ''don't let it affect us!'' Triple Threat :Spike: You guys should be mad at me. I was so worried about how it could go wrong, I didn't even think about how it could go right. :... :Spike: I should have told my two friends about each other immediately instead of assuming they wouldn't get along. To Change a Changeling :Pharynx: Even if I do care about the hive, I obviously don't have a place there anymore. :Changeling 1: Actually, you do. Because we've been wrong. Um, the hive may be a gentler, nicer place... :Changeling 2: ...but that doesn't mean we won't have to defend ourselves. Clearly. :Thorax: And who better to help us do that than the only changeling who never stopped protecting us? Daring Done? :Daring Do: But I'm glad I realized that even if you're fighting for something good, you're still responsible for your actions. :Rainbow Dash: And if something bad happens that you didn't intend, you shouldn't give up hope or lose faith in yourself. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! All you gotta do is make it right. It Isn't the Mane Thing About You :Rarity: I'm just glad I have all of you to remind me that even if I accidentally use magical remover potion on my mane, I can look good on the outside as long as I feel good on the inside. A Health of Information :Fluttershy: That's true. I certainly learned that if you don't take care of yourself, you won't be able to take care of anypony else. Marks and Recreation :Thunderlane: There's more to me than just flying, and I bet there's more to you, too. :... :Scootaloo: You're not worried about getting your cutie mark? :Rumble: Nah. I already know I'm a good flyer. It kinda runs in the family. I guess it's time to see what other stuff I can do. Once Upon a Zeppelin :Princess Cadance: You will always have obligations as a princess, but you also have an obligation to yourself. :... :Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you all got to do the things you wanted, but I should have stood up for myself so that I could do what ''I wanted, too. Star Tracker It wasn't fair of me to lash out at you. If I felt like you were standing too close, I should have said something.'' Secrets and Pies :Rainbow Dash: I know now that I should've been honest with you from the start, because lying to your friends is wrong. And because getting rid of all those pies was a giant hassle. I mean, do you have any idea how many pies you've made for me over the years? :Pinkie Pie: Yes, I know exactly how many. I have a very detailed pie-ling system. :Rainbow Dash: Of course you do. The point is I thought the hassle was worth it just to spare your feelings, but I was wrong. Uncommon Bond :Starlight Glimmer: I don't know why I got so worried about us not having anything in common. :Sunburst: Yeah. I kind of think it doesn't matter as long as we enjoy each other's company. Shadow Play - Part 2 :Star Swirl the Bearded: Long ago, you needed our help, Stygian. But instead of listening, we turned our backs on you. Pride clouded my judgment. I owe you an apology. Thank you for helping us see the errors of our ways, Twilight. It seems I never accounted for the Magic of Friendship. :... :Star Swirl the Bearded: If it is wisdom you seek, look no further than your own pupil. She showed me that the power of friendship is a magical force indeed. And that in turning away from others, you hurt yourself as well. Category:Lists